Midnight Rider
by Ebony Salvatore
Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But she left and now Sam's in trouble. She's going back, back to Jax.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam** **was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with it's disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, wthe bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her** **feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts** **a** **few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major character in this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here** **a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNINGS: Rated M because I'm paranoid and this is the Sons of Anarchy people.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all** **I own is this story and my OC's.**

**~Prologue~**

**June 23rd, 1993**

_The rain was drizzling down,_ _and it seemed like the sky itself was crying._ _Of course,_ _if_ _it had been it_ _would have had every right to. Because, on the twenty-third of June, 1993 the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original Charter mourned the loss of two_ _of their greatest members. President John Teller had been hit by_ _a semi and died two days later, while at the same time Mrs. Abigail Winston had been killed in a drive-by shooting by the club's rivals, the Mayans._

_Side_ _by_ _side, dressed formally in all black, were the children of the two deceased. Harry 'Opie' Winston stood silently next to his younger sister by one year, Samantha 'Sam' Winston. Sam, dressed_ _in a_ _long black dress, stood huddled between her brother and her best friend, Jackson 'Jax' Teller. Jax was the son of John Teller and had been nicknamed 'The Prince of Charming and the SOA', he was also the best friend of both of the Winston siblings, not to mention the prophesied 'old man' of Sam or 'The Princess_ of _Charming and the SOA'._

_But today wasn't_ _a __day_ _for jokes_, _laughter, and prophesied loves. Today was a __day of sadness and mourning, and for the three friends that was all they were going to do._

_Sam had tears running down her face as she watched six of the original nine club members carry John Teller's casket to the six-year hole in the ground next to her mother's grave and casket. John was like_ _a_ _second father to her, it hurt her knowing that he wasn't coming back just as bad as it hurt knowing that her mother would never be coming back._

_Jax, seeing the tears running down his best friend's face, gently put his arm around her, holding her close as if to protect her from the pain. Jax too was hurting, but he wasn't going to cry, not in public at least. Opie moved closer to the two of them, seeing the pain written over his friend and sister's face, while knowing that the same pain was written all over his own._

_The mourners, an assembly of the Sons, their out of state charters, and friends, listened as the minister read verses from the bible and as the two caskets were buried in the ground. People payed their respects to the deceased and the families of said people before everyone began to make their way back to the Teller-Morrow. But Sam, Jax, and Opie lingered._

"_I'm going to head back to the clubhouse, be with Pop. You guys, you... take as long as you want." Opie said softly, Jax met Opie's eyes and nodded, tightening his arm around Sam as she sniffles softly. Opie walked off towards his bike slowly, unsure if he should really leave the two alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jax, he just knew how much the both of them were hurting. He shook his head at his own worries and insecurities before striding off, climbing onto his bike, and speeding off down the road and back to the clubhouse._

_Jax and Sam stood side by side, huddled together under_ _a_ _single black umbrella_ as _they silently stared at the two freshly dug graves and cold marble tombstones. "Why'd this have to happen Jax?" Sam asked, breaking the silence._ "_I_ _don't know Sam,_ _I __don't know." Jax said, pulling her closer and tenderly kissing her forehead before leading her away from the graves of two people they'd loved._

* * *

><p><strong><span>January 16th, 1996<span>**

_It was finally that day. The day Sam and Jax were going to be patched in as official members of the Sons of Anarchy, all though they were more or less members anyhow. Because they were both the children of two of_ _the original nine, neither of them had_ to _prospect thankfully, and Sam was also going_ to _be getting some leeway. Unlike the other woman in the club, Sam was going to be directly involved with the inner workings and business of the club, she was_ also _going to be riding with the men, all while also having the benefits of being a __woman in the club._

_When the two eighteen year-olds_ _walked into the clubhouse that_ day, _they found Gemma Teller waiting for them. Gemma was like_ _a_ _second mother to Sam, and treated her like the daughter she'd never had. The moment the two had stepped through the door, Gemma swept down on them like_ _a hawk. Squabbling on about how proud she was and how, even though it was their party, the two of them most certainly were helping before and after the party. Thankfully, Clay Morrow saved them._

_Clay had been patched in as President by_ _a hospital ridden John Teller_ _a_ _day before he died, and Clay had chosen to make Jax his Vice President the moment Jax was patched in, which just so happened to be today._

_"Alright Gem, leave the kids alone. It's almost time." Clay said, walking up behind Gemma and grinning at the_ _two suddenly nervous eighteen year-olds. The moment he said that Gemma flew into_ _a __tizzy, rushing about to get ready for the arrival of the other charters. Seeing that she was momentarily distracted, Clay took the opportunity to steal Jax and Sam away. He lead them back to the meeting room, otherwise known as 'The Church', where_ _a couple other Sons were waiting._

_"Ah! Jackie Boy! Samantha darling!" Filip 'Chibs' Telford cheered in his Scottish accent when_ Clay, _Sam, and Jax walked into the room. Sam glared at him, "It's Sam, Chibs. Got it?" Sam said in_ _a threatening tone. Chibs laughed and held up his hands in an_ '_I_ _surrender' motion, "What's got you all worked up love?" He asked. Sam just glared at him as she collapsed into_ _a __chair with_ _a_ _huff. "Aww, is the Princess nervous about being patched in?" Alex 'Tig' Trager said, coming up behind Sam and leaning over the chair to kiss her cheek playfully. Sam glared at him and slapped him away. The others in the room laughed. Everyone settled into chairs around the table to wait for the other charters to arrive._

_"What about you Prince? You nervous about today?" Juan 'Juice' Carlos asked. Jax took_ _a drag of his_ _cigarette and blew out his smoke before laughing, "Me? Nervous? No way man." Sam snorted from her chair next to him. "Yeah, right. That's why you've smoked four cigarettes in the past five minutes. And why you're legs been bouncing up and down since the moment you sat down." Jax glared at her playfully, "Shut up Samantha." Sam glared and shoved him, slapping the back of his head gently. "It's Sam." Juice, Chibs, and Tig groaned. "Make 'em stop Clay,_ _I'm gonna barf." Juice fake gagged. "Will the two of you please quite flirting and just screw each other already?" Tig said. Jax and Sam glared, "Shut up, Tig."_

_Minutes later Jax and Sam stood in front of the entire SAMCRO, their brother and sister charters, and friends of the club. Clay stood in front of them, and with the entire SOA community as witness, they were handed their cuts and patched in as official members of the Sons of Anarchy. That night they partied hard, and it would later be written down and remembered as one of the wildest parties in SOA history._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Day Time<span>**

Thirty year-old Samantha 'Sam' Winston hurriedly stuffed handfuls of clothes into one of her two large duffel bag. Tears were streaming down her bruised face and she used a shaking hand to roughly brush them away. She stuffed the last of her clothes into the bag hastily before throwing a thick wad of cash into the bag followed by three framed photos that had been sitting on her dresser.

One of the photos was of herself as a sixteen year-old girl and her parents with her twin brother in front of their house; another was of a seventeen year-old her and a bunch of boys and men standing in front of a large sign that read: 'Teller-Morrow Auto Body and Repair' with bikes behind them; and the final photo was of a nineteen year-old girl in a large grey hoodie with a black leather cut, sitting behind a stunning nineteen year-old man in a black hoodie with the same sort of leather cut with a Vice President patch, the both of them grinning at each other and not the camera.

Sam gave a watery smile at the photos before her plain black mobile rang, she froze and hurried to pick up the phone, only for her face to gain a horrified and utterly terrified look when she read the caller ID. She threw the mobile into the bag as if it had burned her. She zipped the two black bags, looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten something important, before slinging the bags over one shoulder each and practically running out the door of her campus apartment, keys to her car on hand.

She ran to the car, throwing the bags in the backseat of the dark blue BMW before getting into the car and slamming the door behind her. Her hands shook and she nearly dropped her keys as she tried to fit them into the if motion before finally fitting them into the slot and starting the vehicle. The moment the car was running, she was peeling out of the parking lot and down the highway off of campus and out of Washington, D.C for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whelp, there you have<strong> **it. The prologue for Midnight Rider. Now, the first two parts of the story were flashbacks. The first was of the funeral service for Jax's father, John Teller, and Sam and Opie's mother, Abigail Winston. And the last flashback was of when Sam and Jax were patched** **in.** **I** **know that in the show she left Charming with Opie and he came back when he was grown up, but in this story their biological mother was named Abigail and the woman who left with Opie is his and Sam's** **step-mother. Anyhow, Sam is running from something but the question is what? Anybody got any ideas? If you think you know or you just want to tell me what you think about the story so far please leave me** **a** **comment, I ****love them! Bye bye for now****!~ E.S.**


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it****. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts** **a** **few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapter so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: It's rated M for a reason people, there is some language in this chapter and this is the Sons of Anarchy boys we're talking about.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter One: Homecoming~<span>**

The Black BMW sped down the empty highway, all of it blending into the dark night except for the bright headlights that shows two bright circles of light on the old, cracked asphalt the car, Sam had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and she was wide awake. Still trembling, she flinched violently when heat lightening flashed in the distance. Traveling crossed country from Washington, D.C to Charming, California at night definitely hadn't been one of her brightest ideas. But, one the bright side, she had finally crossed into California and was making steady progress towards Charming.

A few hours later, just as the sun began to come up, she saw it. Sam almost wanted to cry in relief when she saw that wooden sign proclaiming, 'Welcome to Charming! Our name says it all!' She pulled off the main road as soon as she saw the gas station, filling her BMW with gas before running in to pay quickly. She didn't bother to get her change from the adolescent cashier, instead she hurried out the doors and back to her car, starting it up once more and driving off towards the clubhouse, Teller-Morrow. She doubted anyone would be there this early in the morning, then again if they'd pulled another one of their infamous all-nighter parties, she didn't doubt that more than one of the Sons was passed, whether it was at the bar or in one of the rooms remained to be seen.

When Sam pulled her car into Teller-Morrow she nearly snorted at the sight that greeted her. There was a whole handful of bikes parked out front, and more than one Sons was passed out in the lot. Sam parked her car and slid out, going around the the side of the car to pull out her bags before making her way into the building. She couldn't sad y she was surprised at what she found.

There were two Sons, either they were new or not that high up as she didn't recognize them, passed out at the bar. Chibs, who she hadn't seen since she was nineteen, was passed out on one of the couches in his boxers with a crow eater laying on top if him in her underwear. Sam shook her head, she didn't even want to know. And on top of one of the pool tables was the one and only Juice, as naked as the day he was born, with a naked crow eater passed out beside him.

Sam sighed, she'd like to think that this was the first time she'd seen something like this and that she was scarred for life, but she wasn't because she'd seen this before and she'd even participated in on stuff like this when she was younger. Sam went around to the back of the bar, dropped her bags, picked up a large trash bag and got to work.

**January ****2nd, ****1996**

_Sam groaned as she came to, bright light piercing her corneas. She smacked her parched lips together, there was a God awful taste in her mouth. She looked around herself slowly, her head pounding at the smallest of movements. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She was on the roof, in her bra and jeans, her shoes were missing, and there was an empty bottle of tequila next to her. She heard a groan somewhere next to her and she glanced over to find a shirtless Jax Teller passed out a couple of feet away from her._

_Sam sat up with a groan, her from whatever head happened last night and sleeping on the roof. She staggered to her feet, nearly falling off the roof as she clutched her pounding head and made her way over to Jax._

_He was snoring like a log, something Sam had discovered he only did after getting completely and utterly wasted, and clutching a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels to his bare chest. Sam's eyes ran up and down his muscular, toned figure and she noticed that he already had the beginning signs of six pack. Sam wanted to slap herself when she realized what she was doing, what was wrong with her? Drooling her passed out best friend? She smacked herself none too gently on the forehead before kneeling down with some difficulty next to Jax and trying to wake him. _

_She shook him for a God twenty minutes before giving up. She collapsed next to his sleeping form, glaring at her passed out best friend. And then it hit her. With a mischievous smirk, Sam leaned over Jax and positioned her lips right next to his ear before screaming directly into it. She leant back just in time as Jax sat up with a startled gasp, he clutched at his ear with one hand and his pounding heart with the other. Sam burst out laughing. Jax, hearing her familiar laughter, turned to look at her and glared. "What the fuck was that for Sam?" He snapped before getting a good look at her. "And why are you half naked?"_

_Sam snickered, "I could ask you the same thing Jax." Jax looked down at himself, only just noticing that he was shirtless, holding a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels, and was on the roof. "Why are we on the roof?" Sam shrugged, "Search me. I have no memory of what happened last night. You?" Jax racked his brain for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, nothing." He paused to look around them once again before turning to look at Sam. "Come on, let's get off this roof."_

_Jax went down the side ladder first, thankful that he still had his shoes before turning to look up at Sam. She wavered at the edge of the roof. "Jax?" He looked up at her, "Yeah?" "I think I'm still drunk, the world keeps spinning and if I try to get down this ladder I'm gonna fall." Jax sighed, he should have seen this coming. "Just jump," he said. "Jump?!" Sam echoed, looking down at him like he was nuts. Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll catch you." "Oh, I knew that's what you meant." Jax just rolled his eyes._

_It took Jax a few minutes to finally get Sam to jump and if she hadn't already been about ready to kill him, he would have laughed at the cute little squeak she made when she landed in his arms. Wait, cute? What was he thinking? Shaking his head at his thoughts, Jax followed Sam into the clubhouse, only for the both of them to pause at the sight that greeted them._

_Chibs and Piney, Opie and Sam's father, were both passed out at the bar, empty beer bottles and shot glasses scattered around them. Donna and Opie were passed out on one of the couches and decent, thankfully, as Sam doubted she would have been able to see her best friend and brother in a compromising situation so to speak without going blind. Tig was on another couch in his boxers with a blind crow eater in her underwear laying on top of him. And Juice was shirtless and passed out on top of a pool table._

_Jax started laughing at the sight of their friands/family while Sam shook her head in amused disbelief. "Gemma is going to kill them." Jax, noticing the destroyed state of the clubhouse nodded his head in agreement. "Wanna go pretend we had nothing to do with this and were innocently sleeping in my room?" "Absolutely, no way am I getting dragged down with their stupid asses." It was only later did they learn that the blank night neither could recall had been SAMCRO's version of a New Years Eve Party._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Day Time<span>**

Sam glanced up from where she had been cleaning when she heard the door to the clubhouse open. She peered around the pool table she had been clearing of beer pong to see an enraged Gemma Morrow. Sam out down the broom she had been sweeping with and walked into the middle of the room, waiting for her godmother to notice her. It didn't take Gemma long. "Samantha Abigail Winston?" Gemma asked in a hushed tone, she looked like she couldn't believe it herself. "It's Sam actually." Gemma rushed at her and hugged her tightly, Sam stiffened at first before melting into the touch of her second mother and hugging her back. Home, Sam thought as she stared around the clubhouse, she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And that my friends is Chapter One of Midnight Rider. We got to see more of Sam's past, she was eighteen in that flashback, and we got to see the beginning of her reunion with the club. Next we get to see the guys reunion with her and the one we've all been waiting for, her reunion with Jax. A big thank you to everyone who read and followed this story. I'll probably update tomorrow. Questions? Comments? Review! I love them. See ya!~E.S.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Family Reunions

Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had it's advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.

Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.

WARNING: Explicit language, and the Sons being themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Family <strong>**Reunions**

Gemma was the first to pull away. Her eyes were suspiciously glassy and Sam smiled playfully,"Are you crying Gem?" Gemma frowned at her goddaughter and gently cuffed her. "Of course I am, you were gone for two years Sam! Two years no one hears from you, for all we knew you were dead!" Sam winced. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, I was just... going through some stuff." Gemma didn't look like she was convinced but she let it go. "If you say so, now let me get a good look at you." She said, holding Sam at arms length.

Gemma frowned as she looked at Sam's scuffed black converses, her ripped and blooded jeans, and the torn up long sleeved turtle neck. Upon close inspection Gemma saw Sam's wild black hair, bloodshot and puffy wild blue eyes, and the large bruise on her jaw and the black eye starting to form. "What the hell happened to you baby girl?" Gemma said her eyes softening when she saw the tears forming in Sam's eyes. She pulled the younger woman into a tight hug and Sam clung to her. After a moment, they pulled away again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Gemma asked her gently, Sam shook her head. "Not now, I just can't." Gemma nodded, she knew that it wasn't best to push her.

"Now then," Gemma started, her hands on her hips as she observed the carnage that the boys and the party had left behind. "I'm going to start cleaning up, why don't you go lay down for a bit, you look like you could keel over any minute." She said. Sam was about to protest when Gemma gave her own of her infamous looks, it was the same look she used to give Jax when he was in trouble when they were little. "Yes ma'am." Sam mumbled , dragging her feet towards the bar. She grabbed her duffel bags and strengthen back over her shoulders before making her way towards the rooms in the back.

Walking down the hallway, Sam looked at the pictures hanging here and there, there was at least one picture of everyone in the club but the higher ups, like Chibs, Tig, Juice, Piney, Opie, Jax, Clay, and herself had more picture than the others. Finally she reached the door to her old room. She slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside the room she hadn't been in since she was nineteen two years ago.

It hadn't changed much, but it was obvious Gemma had been in to clean when she was gone. The large queen sized bed with her red and black headset sat pushed up against the wall diagonal to the door,between two large windows with black and red drapes and a bedside table with a black lamp. Her dresser was to the right of the door, on the same wall and her large mirror sliding closet doors were on the right wall. There was a small refrigerator with a microwave on top and cabinets empty of the food that had once been stored there and the red and white Christmas lights she had strung up on the ceiling were still hanging there.

Sam smiled as she walked into the room, dropping the duffel bags onto the floor in front of the bed as she collapsed onto her back. She grinned she caught sight of the stick-on glow-in-the-dark stars she had gotten the guys to stick onto the ceiling when she was sixteen. She turned her head to the left and smiled softly when she caught sight of the other door. To anyone else it would have looked like a closet door but to the higher up members of the club, they knew that it was as a door that lead to the one next to it. And that room was none other than Jax Teller's room.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, God she missed Jax. Her mind traveled for a bit and she smiled tired my when she heard the sound of Gemma yelling at he boys for the mess before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 22nd,<strong> **1993**

It was a Friday night and after getting back to the clubhouse after school, Sam went to her room to do her homework. She let out a groan , flopping back onto her bed as she contemplated the pros and cons of not doing her Calculus homework. She stared up at her plain white ceiling and frowned, it shouldn't be plain, it needed a little touch of something to make it unique. She hummed a random tune to herself as she stared attention ceiling, brainstorming on what she should do to make her ceiling look unique. After a moment of thought and coming up with absolutely nothing Sam sighed in defeat, maybe she should just as Jax. Hmm... Jax... Stars... Stars! That was it! She would decorate her ceiling with stars so that she would always be able to look at the stars, like how she and Jax would lay on the roof and stargaze for hours on end in the summer.

Sam hopped off her bed and raced to the door, barely stopping to grab a couple twenties from the jar on her dresser before running off to the garage. In the garage, Jax and Opie were working on their latest project, and old Harley Davidson bike they had found in the just yard, while Juice, Chibs, and Tig were working on a customer's car. "Will someone take me to the store?" Sam asked, looking around the garage at the guys eagerly. Jax looked up from the bike, "Why do you need to go to the store?" He asked. Sam grinned at him, "Stars!" The guys all share a look, as if questioning her sanity, which they were. "Stars, love?" Chibs asked hesitantly. Sam nodded enthusiastically, "Yep!"

"I'll take you." Jax finally said, volunteering. Sam beamed at him. "Great!" She chirped, rushing off towards where Jax had parked his bike. The bike, an amazing 1993 Harley-Davidson Road King, had a black powder coated engine and a tapped wrapped exhaust. It also had a front tear drag fairing, custom T-Bars with high risers for handle bars, and the fuel tank sported the club's symbol of sort, the Reaper. It had been a gift for Jax's sixteenth birthday from John Teller, Jax's recently deceased father.

Jax shrugged out of his work shirt and trailing after Sam, keys in hand. He climbed onto the bike, handed Sam her helmet and putting on his own, before starting the bike. He grinned when Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Jax's waist, she had been riding with him since he'd gotten the bike and would be until her birthday in December when she got her surprise, her own Harley. He backed the bike up before peeling out of the lot and down the street.

Chibs laughed from where he had leant against the car he had been working on. "How long do ya think it'll take before they realize they've got feelings for each other?" He asked Tig who grinned. "I'll bet a year, two at the least." He said, making Chibs grin. "I'll take that bet, only I'll raise you four years." The two men grinned and shook on it as Juice watched. He snickered and shook his head, they were so dead when Sam found out.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jax were already at the supermarket, with Jax trailing behind an excited Sam as she searched for something, what he did not know. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She spun around, beaming at Jax with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. "See? Stars!" She said, showing Jax the box of glow-in-the-dark stars. He raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly are you going to do with those?" He asked warily, following behind Sam as she walked off towards the check-out. "Decorate my ceiling with them, what else? And you are going to help." Sam stated firmly. "Wait, what?!"

Two and a half hours later, Sam had somehow corralled Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Jax into decorating her ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark stars and a strand of old red and white Christmas lights she had found in one of the storage units. "Is this good?" Opie asked his sister, struggling to stay on the chair he was standing on. Sam squinted her eyes, "No, move it over to the left." Opie groaned but did as she said. Another hour later, Gemma walked into Sam's room looking for the guys only to find Opie on the ground groaning, Sam and Jax arguing about where the lights should go, and Chibs, Juice, and Tig drinking beers and laughing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present<strong> **Day Time**

Sam sat up with a gasp, her eyes wild from the nightmare she had just experienced. She sat up and swung her legs over, putting her head in her hands. After calming her racing heart, Sam stood up and ran a hand through her hair before walking out of the room.

She had to smile when she heard the sounds coming from the main room, the hum of people talking, the sounds of people calling for beers, and the sound of pool sticks hitting the cue balls. She hesitated ing the doorway, but after taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Sam walked out of the hall and into the light.

At first no one noticed her, but gradually people caught sight of her. The crow eaters whispered in hushed tones, asking each other just who the new girl was. The prospects watched her with a wary eye, unsure if she was there to cause trouble or not. And then the Sons saw her, now there were some new guys of course, but they had all heard of her, the girl that for away, the Princess of SAMCRO. And then, the guys saw her.

Tig, who had been sitting with his arm around a crow eater and drinking a beer, did a double take and end up standing up so quickly he spilled a fair amount of his beer on the crow eater, who shrieked. Juice, who had been playing pool with another Son, missed his shot by a mile as he stared at Sam in stunned disbelief. Chibs ended up spitting his mouthful of beer onto the bar, making the prospect working it groan, "Come on man!" Sam's dad, Piney, and her brother, Opie, where no where to be seen, as were Jax and Clay.

Sam barely had time to brace herself before three over excited grown men nearly tackled her in a group hug. Chibs pulled away to get a good look at her and frowned, "Where have ya been lassie and what the hell happened to you?" Sam looked away with a muttered, "I don't want to talk about it." The guys shared a look, she was hiding something, the question was, what?

They all sat down at the bar and called for beers as the boys told her club news that she had .missed. Sam learned that the prospect working the bar was a guy named Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps. Sam simply said that she didn't want to know how he'd gotten the name. Final Sam couldn't hold her curiosity back any longer. "Where's Jax?"

Tig grinned. "You still in love with Jax?" He teased. Sam glared daggers at him. "Screw you Tig." He held up his hands in defense and was about to say something when the doors to the clubhouse opened and in walked the one and only, Jax Teller.

He looked around the room, his eyes darting from person to person, before they landed on the guys and finally on Sam. He strode over to them with that same confident swaggering practically screamed power that Sam remembered and stopped right in front of her. Sam stood up off her barstool slowly. "It's been a long time." He said stiffly, blue/gray eyes boring into hers. Sam nodded slowly, "Two years." Jax lunged for her then, wrapping his muscled arms around her shoulders tightly as he hugged her to his chest. Sam returned the hug, clinging to him as of he would disappear if she let go. Jax whispered in her ear softly, "God I missed you Sam."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And there you have it, the second chapter in Midnight Rider. I didn't get to finish editing but I'll go back when I can and finish, I hope this wasn't an inconvenience for anybody. I hope you all enjoyed it. The flashback scene took place when Sam and Jax were sixteen and it showed just why there were glow-in-the-dark stars and Christmas lights in Sam's room, I thought the idea of Opie falling off a chair while Sam and Jax argued with Tigs, Chibs, and Juice just watching the mayhem and drinking was rather humorous. Jax's bike in the flashback is the same one he rides up until season 5 in the show and it's the same one in the cover photo. Jax and Sam's interaction wasn't as long as I'd have liked it to have been but this chapter was getting pretty long and next chapter Jax will catch Sam upon what she missed in his life, in which Sam's reaction is going to be one for the history books, and we might just get a little insight as to what happened to Sam and what she's running from. Review! I love 'em! ~E.S.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Since You've Been Gone

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Sam's going to be very upset in this chapter, so it's guaranteed that there's going to be explicit language in this chapter, the f-bomb is dropped more than once, not to mention that it's the Sons of Anarchy we're dealing with here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Thanks For Reviewing: SamanthaMarie0930**

**India**

**and a Guest**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'd like to take a moment to clear up some confusion about the timeline of Midnight Rider and thank SamanthaMarie0930 and an unnamed guest for voicing their confusion.**

**·Jax Teller was born on April 9th, 1978 and Sam Winston was born on December 29th, 1978.**

**·Sam's mother and Jax's father died in 1993, making Jax and Sam 15.**

**·In 1996 they were both patched in officially when they were 18.**

**·Sam left Charming for collage right after she got accepted, a year(1997) after she graduated making her 20. She went to collage for a term, came back to Charming afterwars when she was 21, decided to stay for another four years, and her last visit to Charming was when she was 29 before she just suddenly stopped coming back.**

**·In 2008, which is present day time for this story, Jax and Sam are both 30.**

**·Jax's bike when they were sixteen was actually a 1993 Harley-Davidson Road King that John Teller had custom made for Jax. He had that bike up until 2003 when he also bought a 2003 Harley-Davidson Fyba Super Glide Sport, custom made to look like his first bike.**

**I didn't have time to go back and edit anything, which is why the mix up was made, as of now everything will be fixed. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused and I hope it didn't damage anyone's opinion on Midnight Rider.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter Three: Since You've Been Gone~<span>**

By the time six o'clock p.m. rolled around Sam's last minute 'Welcome Back!' party was already going strong and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Sam had spent a good portion of that time being greeted by old friends and introduced to new members of the club as well, so by the time she was finally able to sit down she was exhausted already.

"Hey Half-Sack," she called, motioning the prospect over. "Yeah, Sam?" He asked curiously, looking around the room as he wiped down the bar. "Can I please get a beer, the people here have tired me out already." Sam asked. Half-Sack grinned, "Sure thing Sammy." Sam glared at him half-heartedly, though a part of her felt all warm and fuzzy at the nickname. Moments later Half-Sack was back with Sam's beer and the moment he sat it down, another one of the Sons called for a drink. Sam popped the top off her drink and took a drink, sighing at the familiar taste of the alcohol. "Tired already Sam?"

Sam gasped and started. She turned around slowly, a deadly glare on her face. "Do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me, or what?" She asked Jax, watching as he sat down next to her and called for a beer. "Pretty much, yeah." Jax said with a grin. Sam smiled at him before turning to take a swing of her beer. "You wanna get out of here?" Jax suddenly asked, Sam turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Jax rolled his eyes, "Not like that." He said. "Where are we gonna go Jax, you're Mom will kill us if she finds out we bailed." Jax grinned, "The one place she could never find us at when we were kids."

* * *

><p>Sam laughed as Jax led her over the dark parking lot and towards very familiar rung ladder. Jax held there drinks as Sam climbed up the ladder, taking the bottles once she was on the roof. Jax followed after her, climbing the ladder and following her to their spot on the roof. They both sat side by side, gazing up at the stars and drinking their beers. "God, it's high school all over again." Sam said with a laugh, grinning at Jax. "Yeah, I miss those days."<p>

"So," Sam started, turning to look at Jax. "What's up?" Jax looked at her in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. Sam scoffed, "Please Jax, that might work on Gemma but it sure as hell doesn't work on me." Jax rolled his eyes and sighed, he couldn't say he didn't see this coming. "A lot of shit happened since you've been gone, Sam. You couldn't expect everything to stay the same while you were gone." Jax snapped. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I never said that I expected things to stay the same, Jax." Sam said in her defense. "But it's obvious that somethings went down, or is going down. So tell me Jax, just what the hell has went down while I was gone?" Jax ripped a hand up and down his face. "Well for one, I got married." "Wait, what?!"

Jax laughed, albeit bitterly. "Well I was married, right now I'm getting divorced." Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Wait a second, back up Jax! You can't just say that without giving me the full story, man!" She protested making Jax sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"We first of all, when the hell did this happen?" Sam demanded. "A year after you left, Tara was gone, my best friend was gone, I was going through some pretty heavy shit." Sam scoffed in disbelief, standing up and beginning to pace as she ran a hand through her hair angrily. "Jesus, Jax. Why didn't you just call me?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. "I tried Sam!" Jax exploded, standing up in a fit of rage. "I fucking tried to call you! You never picked up! Not ducking once Sam!" Sam froze, her eyes shutting tightly as a strong dose of grief and guilt swept over her.

Jax stalked up to her, gently grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Why Sam?" He whispered, trying to look her in the eyes. Sam looked away, praying that he wouldn't notice the bruises. "Why didn't you ever call me, text me, hell you could have even wrote a ducking letter!? Why Sam?!" Jax asked, titling her head up to meet his eyes. And then, he spotted it. The bruises and the near black eye.

"Jesus Christ Sam, what the fuck happened to you?" Jax demanded, trying to get a better look at her when Sam pulled herself out of his grasp. "Nothing Jax, just leave it alone." "Nothing?! Sam this isn't fucking nothing!" Jax spat. "Who the help did this to you?" He demanded. Sam worked around to face him, revealing the tears that ran down her face. Jax almost took a step back when he saw the raw pain and utter terror on his best friend's face. "Its not that simple Jax! Can't you just leave it alone?" Jax didn't bother to answer, instead he just pulled her into a tight hug. Once more, Sam clung to Jax like he was her life line.

After a few, short sweet moments the two sat back down. Sam had just taken a swing of her beer when Jax said, "Oh and did I forget to mention that the woman I'm divorcing, she's pregnant."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>It took Jax roughly half an hour to explain everything that had happened since Sam had been gone. How he had met Wendy Case who turned out to be a crank addicted whore who made sure she was pregnant so that Jax would have to stay with her. Sam had been enraged when she found out, going off on a rant that ended in curses. When she found out that Jax had skipped on his unborn child, Sam turned on him, smacking him on the back of the head and cussing him out as she scolded him. Jax then told her that he was going to file for custody of his son when he was born.<p>

"What's his name going to be?" Sam asked, taking a swig of her third beer that night. "Abel." Jax said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he too took a swig of his beer. "Abel," Sam said softly. "I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And done. This chapter's been rather emotional as we saw Jax's protective side towards Sam, wonder how that will affect the future? We also got to see that Sam and Jax both had a rather rough time dealing with the two years Sam was gone. The big question I is just why didn't she ever contact anybody from the club? Why didn't she call Jax back? What's she hiding? Hope you liked this chapter and I'd like to once more say I'm sorry for any confusion with the timeline, I hope everything's all cleared up now. I'd also like to say that we have about two or three more chapters before Midnight Rider merges with the first season of the Sons. Before I go I have a question for all you readers, would you prefer if I stopped doing the flashbacks or should I keep adding them here and there? Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'm! ~E.S.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Belonging

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING(S): There's language in this chapter but it's not necessarily bad, and Tig is being himself in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Notice: A cut is the vest the Sons were with their patch or patches.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter Four: Belonging~<span>**

The night wore on and surprisingly, Gemma hadn't yet noticed their disappearance. "How long do you think it'll be before Gemma sends Opie out to find us?" Sam asked Jax with a grin, feeling slightly buzzed. Jax was about to answer when they both saw the door of the clubhouse open and Opie step out. "You jinxed it Sam." Jax said, mentioning toward Opie as the gentle giant stumbled his way towards the building. "He looks drunker than we are!" Sam laughed and by the time Opie finally made it over to the rung ladder Sam was leaning against Jax because she was laughing so hard.

"There you guys are," Opie slurred, his head appearing at the top ladder. "Gemma's looking for you guys and she's pretty pissed off that y'all skipped on the party." Jax chuckled, "Tell Ma that we'll be right there." Opie nodded drunkenly and looked around the rooftop. "Jesus, it's high school all over again." He muttered as he hopped off the ladder and started off towards the clubhouse. "That's what I said!" Sam called out to him, before collapsing into laughter.

A few minutes later, Jax was standing on the ground next to the rung ladder watching Sam look down. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, grinning up at her in amusement as he suspected he already knew the answer. "If I try and get down, I'm gonna fall and I don't feel like breaking my neck my first night back." Sam retorted, crunching her nose up at the idea. Jax laughed, it certainly was like high school all over again. "Just jump." He stated, wondering if her response would be the same as it had been all those years ago. "Jump?! Are you crazy Teller?!" Sam asked, looking down at Jax like he'd lost his mind. Jax rolled his eyes and grinned, "No, I'm not crazy. Jump and I'll catch you." Sam was silent for a moment, "I knew that." "Sure you did Winston, now quite stalling and jump." Sam groaned, closed her eyes tightly, and jumped. She let out a squeak when she landed in Jax's warm muscled arms and Jax chuckled lightly at her. Sam slowly opened her eyes, only to find her face inches away from Jax's.

Her breath hitched as she stared into Jax's stunning blue/gray eyes. Jax stared, back just as equally stunned by Sam's beautiful light blue eyes with that ring of dark blue surrounding her pupil and the flecks of sea green in them. Neither of them noticed the way they were both slowly leaning in, until Gemma stuck her head out the clubhouse door and yelled for them to, "Get your asses back in here, before I drag them in here myself." It was only after she'd spoken that Gemma noticed the position the two were in. Gemma slowly smiled as she realized that all the plans she had been making since the two were younger to get them together could finally be used. Still smirking like the cat that got the canary, Gemma went back inside.

The moment Gemma had yelled Jax and Sam seemed to snap out of whatever trance they had been in. Sam, who was thankful to see there was no awkwardness between her and Jax, whined when Jax went to put her back on her feet. "Carry me Jax." She pleaded, Jax just gave her a look that told her he wasn't going to be doing any such thing, so Sam pulled out her secret weapon, the Puppy Dog Eyes. Jax groaned, "Come on Sam, the Puppy Dog Eyes, really?" Sam grinned and nodded. With a resigned sigh Jax started to make his way back to the clubhouse, carrying Sam bridle style as she wrapped her arm around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

The moment they walked into the clubhouse, Jax couldn't help but laugh. The party was still going strong, but already some people had passed out, Juice being one of them. He was atop of a pool table with a crow eater, although no one really seemed to mind. "Man, that takes me back." Jax muttered. Sam sighed contentedly and nodded, "The Aftermath of New Years 1996." It was then that Tig noticed them.

"Aww, is the dismal in distress getting help from her Prince Charming?" Tig taunted. Sam growled lowly before removing an arm from around Jax's neck to give Tig the bird. "Screw you Tig!" She called, making Chibs -who was sitting next to Tig at the bar- howl with laughter. "Aye, you tell him love!" Jax chuckled, "Alright Sparky, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." He said to Sam as she dozed off against his chest. "I'm going to take her to her room so she can sleep her buzz off." He said, turning to Chibs and Tig. Tig opened his mouth, more than likely to say something about the nonexistent relationship people seemed to think Jax and Sam were in. Sam however, lifted her head to glare at him, stopping his from speaking as she hissed, "Say anything and I will gut you in your sleep." Tig wisely took that as his incentive to shut up before he could piss Sam off more.

Jax made his way back to the dorm rooms and to Sam's room. He successfully turned the knob without dropping Sam, before nudging it open with his foot. He strode I side, grinning as the sight of Sam's unpacked bags, before gently dropping her on the bed. Before he could leave however, Sam's hand caught his shirt sleeve. "Stay," she pleaded. Jax sighed and looked down, about to deny her plead when he saw the tears in her eyes, concern filled him and he silently nodded. He kicked off his shoes and slid out of his cut, draping it over Sam's dresser before shrugging out of his shirt and sliding into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her securely, softly brushing strands of hair away from Sam's face. "Jax?" Sam muttered just before she let sleep claim her. "Yeah?" "I missed you." Jax chuckled as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. "I missed you too darling, so very much."

* * *

><p>That following morning was a Friday and Jax was the first one to wake up. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake up a still sleeping Sam, slid back into his shirt, shoes, and cut before kissing Sam tenderly on the forehead and making his way out of her room. Walking down the hall, he knew without a doubt he was going to hear it from the guys and his ma, something he wasn't looking forward to. But he sucked it up, gathered his pride, and walked off into the bar.<p>

Sure enough, the moment he sat down Tig pounced. "So, did ya have fun with Sammy last night?" Tig asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way that came out looking like something from a children's cartoon. Jax snorted at the eyebrows and called for a beer to cure his hangover before turning to glare at Tig. "No, Tig. I didn't screw Sam if that's what you're asking." He retorted sharply and Tig rolled his eyes, "Come on man, the sexual tension between the two of you is plain as day. Don't pretend that you don't feel something for her." Jax sighed, "Look Tig, I don't like Sam that way, she's my best friend, and even if I did it wouldn't matter because she doesn't like me that way." Tig and Chibs shared a glance, "I wouldn't be too sure about that one, Jackie Boy." Chibs said making Jax frown. Before he could ask what he meant, Opie came storming through the doors.

He took a seat at the bar, next to Jax, and it was obvious he was hungover, not to mention fairly upset. "What's up bro?" Jax asked, taking a swing of his beer. "Donna was waiting for me when I got back, started going off on me about me about getting involved in the club." Jax turned to look at him directly, "What'd you say?" Opie laughed bitterly, "Told her I wasn't involved in the club and that I was celebrating the return of my sister." Jax looked at him, he had a feeling there was more to it than that. "She made me sleep on the couch last night." Jax couldn't help but laugh.

"Tough luck man, Jax got to sleep with that hot piece of ass you call your sister." Tig said with a grin, purposely setting Jax up. Jax froze and winced, he was in for it now. Opie turned to him slowly, "You did what with Sam?!" "Look man, it wasn't like that. I took her to her bed and she was upset, wanted me to stay, so I did. Nothing else happened man." Opie sighed, "You're lucky I trust you Jax." He then stood up, walked over to where Tig and Chibs were sitting, and smacked Tig on the back of the head hard. "Ow, Jesus Christ man! What the hell was that for?!" Tig asked, wincing as he held his now sore head. "That was for calling my sister, 'a hot piece of ass'. You'd just better hope Sam doesn't find out about this or you'll be hurting a lot worse than that." Tig gulped at the thought and mental image of what Sam would do to him if she found out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam had just woken up. She groaned as she held her pounding head, she really shouldn't have drank so much. It wasn't that Sam was a lightweight by any means, but she hadn't drank in a good long while. She stumbled out of bed, cursing when her legs got tangled up in the blankets and she landed on her butt. She stood up wincing and crossed the room to her closet's sliding mirror doors. She looked at the old clothes she had left behind at nineteen, wondering if she could still fit into any of them. Shrugging, Sam pulled out an old white Sons of Anarchy shirt with lace sleeves and a pair of jeans. She was surprised to find that she fit into them, it had been a good while since she was nineteen. She threw on a pair of socks and grabbed her good pair of black converses from the floor of the closet and she was about to close the door when she saw it, still as new as it had been when it was given to her, was her cut.<p>

She stared at it a moment, feelings and old memories rising up in her at the sight of something she had thought she would never get the chance to wear again. "You know it's still yours right? We never exiled you from the club, Your still a Son, or rather a Daughter." Sam gasped and spun around, holding a hand over her heart in surprise. If it had been any other time, Sam would have told Jax off for purposely coming up from behind her and scaring her. But, at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care. "Am i really still a Son Jax? Would Clay let me back in after waltzing out like I did?" Jax walked over beside her. "You didn't waltz out Sam, if I remember right you didn't even want to go. We were the ones who made you." Sam didn't say anything, she just silently looked at the cut. Jax stepped forward and took the cut off the wire hanger. "Turn around," he ordered softly. Sam looked at him in surprise but slowly turned around. Jax gently helped her into the cut before turning her around so that she was facing the mirror. His blue/grey eyes met her own blue ones in the mirror and he smiled at her. "No matter what anyone says Sam, you belong here, with m-us. No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And here is Chapter Four. We got to see a bit more of Sam and Jax's relationship and a small tidbit of Sam's relationship with the guys. It's obvious that Sam has doubts about whether or not she's still a member of the club, not because she doesn't think she could do it, but because she's unsure that the guys and more specifically Clay will except her back into the club. It's obvious that Jax thinks she belongs, but what about the guys and Clay? What are there reactions going to be like when they see her wearing her cut? Find out next chapter! Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!~ E.S.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Cuts, Guns, and Bikes Oh My!

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a majorsr part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter Five: Cuts, Guns, and Bikes Oh My!~<span>**

Jax and Sam held each other's gazes for a fair amount of time before Sam looked away, breaking their stare. "Come on," Jax said grabbing Sam's hand. "Let's go face the music." Sam reluctantly followed Jax out of her room, seeing as how he had a tight grip on her hand she didn't see any choice on the matter.

When they stepped back out in to the bar room, Clay and Gemma had arrived. The guys instantly crowded around upon noticing that Sam was wearing her cut. "Good ta have ya back lassie!" Chibs crowed, grinning as he gently slapped her on the back. "Finally, the hottest member of the SOA is back!" Tigs said with a laugh, he put his hands up when Jax glared at him. Juice and Bobby simply grinned and hugged her, they didn't need words to tell her they were glad she was back. Finally, it came to the moment the guys pulled away and they all noticed Clay standing a few feet away. The room went silent as everyone waited for what Clay had to say. He stood there for a moment, his sunglasses obscuring his eyes from them, and he took a drag of his cigar before opening his mouth to answer. "It's good to have you back Samantha."

Sam grinned, "It's Sam actually." She said, making Clay grin before he went to hug his goddaughter. When they pulled away Gemma was grinning at them, she hadn't failed to notice Jax and Sam's entwined hands and Sam's acceptance back into the club only increased her good mood. "Alright," she called. "Reunions over boys, it's not the weekend yet. You all have work to be done, we got customer's waiting for us." The guys groaned, before anyone could protest however, she gave them her infamous 'Gemma Glare'. After that there were no protests as everyone hustled out towards and into the garage. Sam followed behind Jax, smiling at the boys when they grumbled about work and slid into their work shirts.

"Sam," Gemma called, peering around the door frame of the office. "Yeah?" Sam called back, looking at her godmother curiously. "Can I talk to you?" Sam said a quick goodbye to the guys and walked off toward the office. "What's up?" Sam asked, watching curiously as Gemma shut the door before turning towards her. "Two things, first of all do you want a job?" Gemma asked, smiling softly as Sam beamed at her. "Of course! What's the second thing?" She asked. Gemma started to smirk. "What's going on between you and Jax?" "Come on Gemma, not you too!"

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, the guys took their lunch breaks. Gemma must have seen feeling merciful or maybe she just wanted to play matchmaker, either way, she let Sam go for lunch as well. Sam went out of the office and into the garage to find the guys talking about going out to it. "So," Sam said, popping a bible of her gum as she sat down on top of the hood of a car the guys were working on. She grinned at them, "Where we going?" Jax smirked at her playfully. "What makes you think that you're going anywhere with us?" He taunted leaning close to her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "Because I said so Teller, now get out of my personal bubble." She retorted. "Please darling, you know you want all this." Jax said, taking one of her hands and rubbing it over his chest as he smirked at her. Sam scoffed, "In your dreams Teller."<p>

Just then Clay walked out of the clubhouse to find Juice and Tig fake gagging as Chibs cracked up at Sam's retorts. "Do I want to know?" He asked a grinning Bobby. Bobby shook his head, "Nah man, you don't want to know." The moment the boys had calmed down and Sam and Jax had stopped their little comedy stunt Bobby brought up the subject of their lunch. "So," he said, gathering everyone's attention. "Where are we going for lunch?" In the end, it was decided they would hit up a new little restaurant a couple of blocks away from Teller-Morrow. As the guys headed for their bikes, Sam simple stood there, unsure if she wanted to know what had become of her beloved bike.

"Looking for your bike, Sam?" Jax asked, noticing she had stopped. She nodded silently. "It's in a storage unit, we made sure to keep it up, but right now you can ride with me." Sam felt a surge of relief as she nodded and followed Jax, only to freeze when she caught sight of his bike. Jax bike was a beautiful Harley-Davidson Dyna-Glide with a custom paint job that sported the club's mascot the Reaper, it was clearly custom made and the more Sam looked at it the more she could see the similarities between the bike he'd had when they were sixteen, and the bike he had now. "It's beautiful." She breathed, walking around it in a circle. Jax grinned as he climbed into the bike, "Thanks." He strapped on his helmet before offering the other to Sam. She stared at it for a moment as a slow smile spread over her face before she took the helmet with a grin. She strapped it on and climbed on behind Jax, grinning widely as she wrapped her arms around his waist as Jax backed the bike up before peeling out of the lot. No one noticed Gemma standing in the office window, watching as her son and her goddaughter rode off together with the others. Gemma smiled, it really was like Sam had never left.

* * *

><p>When the boys and Sam rolled up to the new restaurant Sam felt more giddy than she had in a long time. She hopped off of Jax's bike with a newfound happiness and Jax couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since he'd seen her smile like that. He put down the kickstand on his bike and took off his helmet before going to join Sam and the guys on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. Sam was bouncing up and down excitedly and nearly ran into the restaurant with her helmet still on, and would have if it weren't for Jax. He chuckled and motioned for the others to go ahead before gently turning Sam to face him.<p>

"Forget about this?" Jax teased with a smirk, tapping the helmet. Sam flushed, "Yeah, kind of." She admitted. Jax laughed as he went to unbuckle the strap on Sam's helmet only to find that it was stuck. "It's stuck," he muttered to Sam, frowning as he tried to undo it. After a moment of struggling, Jax finally got it undone. He gently removed it from Sam's head and placed it on his bike's handlebars before turning back to Sam. He gently brushed a couple strands of lose hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was then that their eyes connected.

The moment they did, something seemed to happen as the air between them seemed to sizzle and pop. Jax's eyes darted between Sam's eyes and her lush Cupid's-Bow lips. He began to lean in slowly, unsure if Sam would pull away. Sam's eyes slowly slide shut and it felt like her every nerve was on fire... And then Half-Sack poked his head out the restaurant doors.

"Hey, the guys want to know-" he halted in his tracks when he saw the position Sam and Jax were in. "Oh shit, sorry!" Half-Sack cursed, quickly going back inside, leaving Jax and Sam to their awkwardness.

Jax pulled away and coughed as Sam looked away with a blush. "Come on," Jax said, grabbing her hand in the attempts to ease the now obvious awkwardness in the air. Sam smiled a bit stiffly but nodded and followed same into the restaurant. It was easy to spot the guys, hard not to, with the ruckus they were making. They were being purposely loud, although that might have possibly been them just being themselves, and Jax shared a grin with Sam as they made their way over to the table. Sam looked around at her smiling friends, her family, and she grinned. She looked over at Jax in slight surprise when she felt him take her hand under the table, she smiled and linked her fingers through his. Yes, Sam thought to herself, It was great to be home.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful lunch, the boys and Sam made their way back to the clubhouse with three to-go bags for Piney, Gemma, and Clay. They road through the streets of Charming with the same power and skill that Sam remembered when she was younger, it was funny how nothing ever really seemed to change in that town.<p>

When the pulled into the lot, Gemma and Clay were already waiting for them expectantly. "Here's your lunches." Sam said handing Gemma her bag before turning and handing Clay the other bag. "Thank you sweetheart," Gemma said, kissing Sam's cheek affectionately. "Hey ma," Jax called out, stopping Gemma from walking off to the office. "Sam and I are going to go to the storage units, get her bike. That alright?" He asked. Gemma nodded and smiled, handing them a set of keys from her pocket before turning back to the other guys. "Back to work boys, chop chop." She said and the guys trudged off toward the garage, before they were out of earshot Sam heard Tig mutter something about knowing what a work horse must have felt like.

Sam and Jax walked off toward the storage units, with Sam trailing after Jax as he lead the way. When they reached her storage unit she stood back as Jax unlocked the door and hefted it open. The two stood back and coughed as dust filled the air before walking inside. Jax pulled off a step that was thrown over a large shape, to reveal Sam's beloved bike.

Sam's bike was a beautiful 1994 Harley-Davidson Fyba Super Glide Sport, painted a crimson red. It sported a custom paint job on the gas tank, the Sons custom A with a white angel wing on either side of it. The bike had been a gift for Sam's sixteenth birthday, specially ordered and customer painted by Sam's mother a month before she died an entire year before Sam would ever get the bike.

She looked at the bike, tears glistening in her eyes. Jax, seeing the raw emotions in Sam's eyes, went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, securely, as she buried her head in his chest. Sam's shoulders shook with sobs as she let the tears out, as she let all the pain and hurt go. She knew she needed to move on, and this was just one step to doing so.

Sam pulled away and wiped away the tears, smiling at Jax in thanks. Jax nodded back to her, smiling gently before he turned his back on he to grab a box on a shelf behind him. When he turned back around Sam was watching him curiously. He walked over to her, holding out the box. "This belongs to you, you don't look like the Sam I know without it." He said, watching as she took the lid off the box. She grinned when she saw what was inside it. It was her gun, a simple Block, but it was the sentimental value that mattered. Sam grew up around guns, and she learned how to shoot one at a young age, but she had never had a gun of her own until one night in June Jax gave her one. He said it was for her protection, so that if by some small chance he wasn't around to protect her, she could hold her own until he got there. It meant a lot to Sam, and Jax knew that.

She slowly took the gun out of the box and looked down at it. She looked back up at Jax with a smile, "I haven't shot a gun in years Jax, I'm probably a horrible shot now." She said with a laugh. Jax smiled, "Aw, that's alright. I'll just teach you how to, it'll be just like old times." He assured, making her grin. "Yeah, just like old times."

That night Gemma called a family dinner and as Sam sat surrounded by her family, she smiled. Any doubt she had had about being welcomed back and about staying vanished into a puff of smoke. She was home, and she was staying. For good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter Five is officially done. Not much excitement this time, but we did get to see some more of Sam and Jax's blooming relationship, as well as Sam's newfound resolve that she belongs in Charming and in the Club and that she's staying. This chapter was really more of a filler chapter than anything, because the next chapter is going to be explosive, in more ways than one. The next chapter is also going to be the last one before Midnight Rider merges with the show, but don't worry, I have plans. Big plans. So stay tuned! Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em! ~E.S.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: The Wife & Staking Claims

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Major cursing and slight violence ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Notice: I have decided to push back the merging with the first season of the show by another chapter, so next chapter is another one that is completely mine, and the eighth chapter will be the pilot episode to the show, and I have plans for it. I promise! In other news I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who followed and or favorites Midnight Rider, bonus thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just by doing one of the three, you guys give me the inspiration and confidence to keep writing. So, thank you.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Chapter Six: Meeting the Wife and Staking Claims~<strong>

The next day was a Saturday so the guys and Sam were off work. Apparently, Tig was already planning a party, Sam couldn't say she was surprised. So, when she walked into the bar room that morning to find Tig, Chibs, Juice, Happy, and Bobby huddled in a circle talking excitedly, she merely shook her head in amusement and walked over to the bar. "Hey Sack," she called out, gaining the prospect's attention. "Could I get some Orange Juice, not the store bought stuff, the freshly juiced kind?" She asked. Half-Sack grinned and nodded, he liked Sam. She was really nice and polite when she asked for something, unless she was wasted or it was real early in the morning, then you better shut up and keep your distance.

Jax walked into the building and headed over to Sam. "Morning darling," he said, kissing the crown of her head affectionately. Sam smiled up at him, "Morning Jax." Tig and the guys then noticed Jax's appearance and walked over to the two. "Hey Jax, Sammy, you guys coming to the party tonight?" Juices asked enthusiastically. Jax grinned, "Sorry bro, but Ma told me to tell you guys to cancel whatever you've got planned. We're having a public barbeque tonight." The boys groaned, "Public parties ain't any fun, Hale and Unser will be there. Not to mention Gemma'll kill us if we do something to embarrass her or the club." Bobby groaned. Sam looked at them curiously. "Hale? As in David Hale, the guy I dated when we were in high school?" Sam asked, looking between the guys curiously. Jax scowled at the reminder, "Yeah, he's deputy of Charming Police now, he hates us." He said. Sam sighed.

Before anything else could be said, Gemma walked in. "What are you all doing just standing around? We have a barbeque to prepare!" She said, scowling at them. "You want us to set up the tables and get the grill ready, Gem?" Tig asked, attempting to avoid the Queen of SAMCRO's infamous wrath. "Yeah Tig, you and the boys do that. Sam, honey, do you think you could help me and some of the other ladies cook?" She asked. Sam nodded and smiled, "Of course Gemma." Sam hopped off the barstool and waved to the guys before following Gemma into the kitchen.

Jax walked behind the others as they made their way outside to find a couple prospects already setting stuff up. The guys jumped in helping and before long the tables were set up and Tig and Juice were jostling for control of the barbeque, Clay ended their dispute fairly quickly when he told them that he was doing the cooking and that they needed to back the hell away before he kicked them out of it.

Jax sat on top of one of the picnic tables, laughing at the way Tig and Juice were sulking about after Clay's interference. Chibs came over and took a seat next to him, popping the top off his beer and taking a long gulp of it before turning to face Jax. "So," he started and Jax suppressed a groan, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "What's going on with you an' Sammy?"

Jax sighed, "Really man, you too?" Chibs shrugged, "You didn't honestly think that Half-Sack would keep his mouth shut about what he saw at the restaurant yesterday, did ya Jackie Boy?" Jax shook his head, "Nah, knew he wouldn't." "Well? What's going on?" Jax shook his head, "I don't know man, I just don't know. I've always loved Sam, but it was always just as a friend. Now though..." He trailed off with uncertainty. Chibs snorted, "Now? I've been picking up on that mess of emotions between you and Sam for a long time Jax, especially before she left." Jax groaned. "I don't even know anymore Chibs, what should I do?" Chibs thought about it for a moment before turning to Jax with a devilish grin. "A woman like Sam's definitely gonna get noticed Jackie, ya better stake your claim and fast, or somebody else will." He then stood up and waltzed off toward where Juice and Tig were sulking, leaving Jax to stew on his advice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Gemma were preparing some salads and such in the kitchen. Sam had just went to take a large glass salad bowl over to the cutting board to put the lettuce in when Gemma asked all casually like, "So, what's going on between you and Jax?" Sam stiffened in surprise and nearly dropped the bowl. "N-N-nothing," she stuttered, avoiding Gemma's eyes by pretending to be very focused on the task of cutting and placing the lettuce in the bowl. "Doesn't seem like nothing." Gemma said, looking at her goddaughter out of the corner of her eye as she washed a couple of tomatoes.<p>

"I see the way you look at him Sam, and I see the way he looks at you. You've been doing it since you were kids, and you never even noticed. But I did, a mother notices these things you know. We pick up on the little details and we see the big picture. I've been seeing the little details between you and Jax since you were both toddlers." Sam was silent after Gemma's little speech, and when she spoke next the confusion in her tone was plain as day. "I just don't know what to do Gemma. Jax and I... we've always had something special, something I have never been able to figure out. It's like..." Sam trailed off, unsure how to describe what she felt. But she didn't have to, because Gemma already knew. "It's like when you're in the same room together everything else disappears, time stops, and no one else matters. No one but that one person, that one person who makes you feel safer than anybody else in the world. That one person who you know would do anything for you, and the one person you would do anything for. And there's a pull, that tugs at your heart and makes you never want to leave them as long as you live."

Sam looked at Gemma in surprise and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm not going crazy, am I Gemma?" Sam asked. Gemma chuckled, "Honey you're just as sane as I am because I've felt and feel the same exact way." Sam smiled, "With John and Clay?" She asked and Gemma nodded with a smile.

"But what if I'm imagining things Gemma? What if what I feel for Jax, isn't real? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Sam asked, frowning. Gemma laughed, "Sweetheart, when I was in your position I asked my mother the very same things." Sam tilted her head curiously, "What did she say?" Gemma smiled and turned around to gently take her goddaughter face in her hands. "She told me not to focus on the 'what ifs'. Because, what if it was real and I was too focused on the negatives to take a chance and I lost the opportunity for real love forever."

Sam nodded slowly, "So what am I supposed to do Gemma?" Gemma turned to her, a plate of freshly sliced tomatoes and cucumbers in her hands. "Sam, darling, your a hot young woman, use it to your advantage. Tease him, push him to his limits until he can't help but claim what he thinks is his. Trust me sweetheart, he will. They always do." Gemma gave her a conspiratorial wink and smirk before waltzing out of the kitchen and left Sam to think thoughtfully about her advice.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Sam walked out with a bowl of salad cradled in one arm and a twelve pack of beer in the other. When Happy and Juice saw her struggling, they rushed to help out, although the beer might have been what made them do so in the first place. Juice took the salad, looking at it with disdain, and sat it at a table before rushing off to grab a beer from where Happy and the guys sat. Sam made her way over to them and took a seat next to Jax, smiling at him gratefully and taking the beer he offered. Everyone sat around, talking and enjoying themselves as they waited for everyone to arrive, suddenly however a car turned into the lot.<p>

Sam didn't recognize the car, then again it had been a while since she was in Charming, it could have been anyone for all Sam knew. But, it was obvious by the looks on everyone's faces, that they recognized that car and didn't seem too keen on the driver. The car parked and Sam watched as a blonde got out, to Sam's surprise the woman seemed to be at least seven or eight months pregnant. Jax let out a sound that seemed to be a mix between a growl and a sigh before handing Sam his beer and walking off toward the approaching woman. "Great," Sam heard Gemma muttered from her spot next to Clay at the grill a few feet away. "The junky whore's here."

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise, "That's Jax's wife?" She asked, turning to Chibs. He grinned at Sam and nodded, "Soon to be ex-wife actually." Sam rolled her eyes at Chibs very obvious attempt at matchmaking. They all watched as Jax stopped in front of Wendy, looking around as he muttered something to her, clearly very unhappy. Wendy said something back to Jax, before walking around her soon to be ex-husband straight towards Sam and the others. Chibs stiffened next to Sam and as the other guys groaned, she heard Chibs mutter, "Mother of Mary, here we go..."

"Hello Gemma," Wendy said stiffly, looking at the Queen of SAMCRO with barely disguised disdain. "Wendy." Gemma said stiffly, and Sam knew that if it aren't for the fact that anyone from Charming could pull up to the lot at any second, Gemma would have said any number of choice words. Wendy then turned her attention the Sam. "Who are you?" She asked, nearly sneering at Sam. But, that was the wrong thing to do, and though Wendy didn't know that, the others did.

Sam stood up, handing her beer bottle to Jax who had followed after Wendy immediately, ignoring the muttered, "Shit," that came from Jax. "Sam Winston, I'm Opie's sister and Jax's best friend." Sam said, holding out her hand in an attempt to be civil. Wendy just looked at it with disdain in her eyes. Sam slowly pulled her hand back and looked at her with a stony expression, Wendy was really trying Sam's nerves. "Really? They've never mentioned you before." Wendy said with a sickly sweet smile. Jax scoffed, "That's bullshit Wendy and you know it." Wendy looked at him in mock offense. "Jax-" Wendy started with a whine, but Sam quickly cut her off. "Look Wendy, I don't know who you think you are-" before Sam could get any farther, Wendy cut her off. "I'm Jax Teller's old lady, the future Queen of SAMCRO, that's who I am. Not that it's any of your buisness ." Sam's hand clenched into fists at her side, until Gemma decided to put her own two cents in.

"Please, if anyone's the future Queen of SAMCRO, it's Sam." Gemma said, amusement coloring her tone. Wendy looked at her with confusion and anger burning in her eyes. "Look Gemma, just because you've got this town in your back pocket, doesn't give you the right to take what's rightfully mine ans give it to some biker whore." Wendy said with furious conviction.

Sam, who had fallen back to watch her godmother work, couldn't help but mutter, "Bitch needs to watch her mouth." Chibs grunted in agreement next to her. Wendy however, heard Sam and made one of the biggest mistakes of her life when she whipped around to face her. "What did you say slut?" Wendy demanded hotly, stepping close to the raven haired woman. Sam stiffened upon hearing the insult and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. This time the muttered oath of, "Oh shit, bitch's done it now." Came from a grinning Tig as he took a swig of his beer. Sam stood up and stepped forward to go toe to toe with Wendy.

"I said you're a bitch and you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. I don't know who the hell you think you are Wendy, but this is my home. Not yours. So you need to back the hell off before I make you." Sam spat, her eyes narrowed as they stared dead into Wendy's. Sam then turned around with a smirk on her face and started to make her way back to the table when Wendy went and opened her mouth again. "This place might be yours, but Jax is mine. I'm the one carrying his baby, not you bitch." Wendy called and Sam froze. Jax made to move on between the two women before it could get physical but Sam had already spun around and got right back in Wendy's face faster than they could blink.

"Listen here Wendy," Sam hissed, too soft for the others to here. "Jax is mine, he always was mine and he always will be mine. He's my best friend and it's bad enough that you hurt him, if it weren't for the fact that you're pregnant with a baby Jax loves, I would've laid you flat on your ass already. And I guarantee you, after that baby's born, if you ever hurt that baby or Jax again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. And that's a promise." Wendy's eyes were wide and Sam was satisfied when she saw the fear glistening in her eyes. She leaned away slowly with a smirk before walking backwards to the table and sitting back down on the table. Thankfully, before anything else could be said or done, a couple cars pulled into the lot and people poured out into the lot.

Sam sat on the table with the guys, watching as people started to relax and have a good time, they all knew that the only reason Gemma made them come to barbeques and such was to show the people of Charming that they were just as ordinary as them, despite the fact that they wore leather and rode Harleys around town. Jax leaned against the table next to Sam. "What'd you say to Wendy to make her back off like that?" Jax asked curiously. Sam hid a smile by taking a swig of her beer, "Oh nothing much," she said, avoiding Jax's curious gaze. "Just staking my claim." Sam stood up, and shot a taunting smirk at Jax, before walking off towards Gemma, putting a little extra swing into her hips just for Jax.

Later that evening, the guys had set up a bonfire sand everyone had gathered around it. Some people roasted marshmallows, others sat at tables or blankets or chairs they had dragged around it and listened as the elders regaled them with stories of the past. Clay and Piney had a few interesting and thrilling tales from the club's early days, of course they had to censor a few parts out for the little ones.

Jax was sitting in a chair with the guys when Juice suddenly punched him on the shoulder to gain his attention. Jax turned to him with a glare, "What the hell was that for man?" He demanded. Juice pointed over towards a table, "Looks like Hale's trying to make a move on Sam bro. Jax followed Juice's finger and line of sight to see Sam talking and laughing with the one and only deputy of Charming P.D. David Hale. Jax saw red, that was Sam that Hale was trying to put the moves in, his Sam. He stood up, his eyes hard and furious. He slammed his beer down and stormed off towards the two, leaving the guys to share conspiratorial grins.

Sam had been enjoying a surprisingly nice and civil conversation with David Hale, her ex-high school sweetheart, when Jax stormed up to them in a fit of rage. He gave Hale a furious glare that would have made lesser men cower, before hissing to quietly for Sam to hear. "Back off Hale, Sam is mine and it's best you remember that." Before anything could be said, or anyone could protest for that matter, Jax had gently yet firmly gripped Sam around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder effortlessly before talking off towards the clubhouse. Sam struggled, pounding rather uselessly on Jax's back, shrieking insults and censored profanity. No one bothered to help, it wasn't really all that unexpected to be honest.

Jax carried Sam past the bar and into the dorm rooms, completely ignoring the insults and now uncensored profanity Sam was shouting at him. The moment he sat her down, Sam whirled in him. Her eyes were blazing furiously and her hair was messed up from the unexpected kidnapping she had just been through. "What the hell Jax?! Why did you see the need to manhandle me for?! You-" before Sam could say anything else, Jax stepped forward and pulled her into a bruising passionate kiss.

For a moment, Sam was too shocked to do anything but freeze. And then, when it finally dawned on her what was happening, she kissed back. Her hands clutched at his cut as she melted into their passionate kiss, and everything else seemed to disappear until it was just Sam and Jax. Jax softly pressed a hand to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss and one of Sam's hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair. They stood there, wrapped up in each other, and only each other until the pesky need to breathe made itself known. They pulled away, gasping for air, and in a daze. Before anything could be said or done, Sam asked the inevitable question, "What am I to you Jax? What is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yep, I ended it on a cliffhanger, surprised? Obviously this one didn't have physical violence, just verbal but I hope it was still good. Now, before anyone asks me why Sam was so snappy and more or less a bitch to Wendy, here's my explanation: Sam is very, very protective of her family and Wendy hurt Jax, one of the most important people in Sam's life, not to mention that it is hinted in the show that Wendy also more or less hurt the club in the process of hurting Jax. Sam knows that, and while she would never hurt a pregnant woman physically, she'll still do it verbally.<strong>

**We also got to see the possessive side of both Sam and Jax, Sam when it came to Wendy and Jax when it came to Hale. Now, this side of them won't make that much if an appearance at this point but in later chapter/episodes we'll see bits and pieces of it.**

**Now, on to the kiss. Do you think they're moving to fast, or does it make sense? Because you have to keep in mind that in the world of the Sons of Anarchy every moment for them could be their last, quiet literally, and there was some sexual tension before Sam left for college. Next chapter we find out Jax's answer to Sam's question, what is she to Jax and what does the kiss mean for their relationship. Oh and Opie also makes an appearance again in the next chapter so it's gonna be worth the wait!**

**Also, please note that school has begun again and I am one of the many people who is still stuck in it. As such, updates might be a bit slow coming but I'll hopefully be able to update at least once a day, or once every two-three days.**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!~ E.S.**


	8. Chapter 7: What You Mean To Me

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Slight cursing and slight violence ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Chapter Seven: What You Mean To Me~<span>**

Sam stepped away from Jax, her eyes trained in the floor as she continued to speak, "I mean... I just want to know what this means Jax, I want to know what I mean to you." Jax looked at her silently, a tender look in his eyes. "What does this mean to you, Sam? What do you want this to be?" Jax asked softly. Sam froze, "I-I don't know Jax," Sam stuttered, her mind at war with her heart. Jax stepped forward, cupping her cheek gently and Sam was unable to help but lean into his touch. "Do you want to know what this means to me Sam, what you mean to me?" Jax asked, peering down at her. Sam looked up at him through her thick, long lashes and nodded.

"For as long as I can remember you've been by my side. Through thick and thin, darkness and light, you've always been there for me Sam and I'll never be able to repay you or thank you enough for that. When you left, two years ago, and didn't come back, I was devastated. Completely, and utterly, destroyed. I didn't know if it was something the club did, or even worse, if it was something I did. And then, when I saw you sitting next to the guys just like old times, my heart skipped a beat. For years, I've tried to tell myself that all I've ever felt for you is love in a friendly way, but I can't keep lying to myself Sam. I've been in love with you for a long, long time and I only realized how much of a fool I've been when I saw you with Hale tonight. So, Sam, What I'm trying to say, is that I love you and it would be an honor to call you my old lady."

Sam was nearly in tears when Jax finished his confession she couldn't believe that Jax had thought that she had left because of him, and she couldn't believe that Jax had been in love with her for years now. "Jax, I..." Sam trailed off, she couldn't think of anything to say, she was completely and utterly speechless. So she didn't speak, instead Sam reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck before crashing her lips onto his. If he was surprised, Jax didn't show it as he pulled her flush against his chest and returned the passion in her kiss wholeheartedly.

The kiss they shared was wild, it was passionate, and it was exactly the kind of thing you would expect from two people like Sam and Jax. Two people who had fallen head over heels for each other a long, long time ago and were only now realizing it. But there was something else in that kiss they shared, something raw and pure that set their world's on fire as everything else seemed to disappear, and they both felt it. And the feeling, that burn that consumed them, only grew hotter as the kiss between them grew.

Jax pushed Sam against the wall, their mouths moving frantically against each other as they battled for dominance and it was only when the need to breathe became too strong did they pull away. Jax leant his forehead against Sam's, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he relished in the feeling of Sam in his arms, pressed securely against him.

"Yes," Sam said, breaking the silence between them. Jax opened his eyes to look down at her in confusion and curiosity. Sam smiled up at him, "Yes, I'll be your old lady." Jax grinned, picking her up spinningg her around in a circle as they laughed happily. He sat her down gently and pulled her into another kiss, "I never thought I'd hear you say that." He confessed, gazing deeply into her eyes. Sam blushed as she confessed, "I never thought I'd get to say it."

That night, the new couple stayed indoors, cuddling in Jax's bed and swapping kisses and gentle caresses as they watched old movies on replay. As Sam fell asleep in his arms, Jax gazed down at her with pure affection his eyes. He gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before reaching over carefully, so not to wake her, and switching off the lamp as he fell asleep, with the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jax was up a few hours after sunrise. He threw on a pair of baggy jeans, a white SOA hoodie, and his cut after hopping in the shower quickly. He knew Sam would sleep for about another hour, so he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and tucked the covers in more securely around her before silently walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.<p>

He made his way to the bar room, taking a seat in one of the stools, briefly calling for a glass of O.J. and greeting the already present Tig, Juice, Chibs, and Bobby. He had just taken a gulp of the juice when Tig turned to him with a perverted grin. "So?" He said, making Jax raise an eyebrow. "So what?" He asked, making Tig roll his eyes. "Was it good?" Tig pushed impatiently, making Jax frown. "Was what good?" At this point, Tig looked like he was about to strangle him. "The sex man! Was it good?" Jax snorted, giving him a look. "I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell." Jax said with a purposely infuriating smirk. Chibs snorted, "Gentleman my arse," Jax rolled his eyes playfully. "And," he added, turning back to Tig, "If you really must know, I didn't have sex with Sam. I'm not gonna push her into something she doesn't want to do, especially not so early in our relationship." "Ha! So you are in a relationship!" Tig declared triumphantly at the same time Bobby said, "That's good to hear, otherwise the boys and I would have to kick your ass." Jax chuckled. Juice spoke up then, "Does that mean Sam's your old lady?" Jax grinned, "I asked, she agreed." The guys all cheered, slapping him on the back in congratulations. It was then that Opie walked in.

It was obvious from the tired and depressed look on his face that Donna and he must have been fighting again, and it was more than likely about the club. He sat down heavily on one of the barstools to the right of Jax and called for a beer, before turning to look at the other grinning men. "What's got you all so happy?" He asked warily, gazing at them with a mixture of curiosity and caution in his eyes. Now, one would expect Tig to be the one to tell Opie about Jax and Sam, but the next likely to do so was Juice, and that was just what he did.

"It finally happened man! Sam and Jax are a thing!" He cheered, freezing when it suddenly occurred to him what he had just done. "Shit," he swore before slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened rather comically, and he shrunk from the death glares he was now receiving and the very frightening look that promised pain on Jax's face that was aimed right at him. It was then that Opie turned to Jax.

He had a frighteningly calm look on his face, although his eyes were ice cold and brutally calculating. "You and Sam are together now then?" He asked rather softly, making the other men shift back a bit in wary confusion as to why he was so calm. Jax nodded slowly, he had no idea what the right thing to do in this situation was. "Yeah man," he stared, looking at Opie with wary eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to say-" before Jax could say anything else, he was thrown to the floor as Opie landed a good, solid punch to his jaw.

"What the fuck man?!" Jax shouted, one hand over his jaw as he struggled to his feet with the help of Juice and Happy. Opie was breathing heavily and there was a fire in his eyes as he glared at Jax with enough anger to make lesser man run in fear. "I trusted you!" He shouted, striding forward to punch Jax again no doubt, only to be stopped by Tig and Bobby with the help of Half-Sack. "I trusted you to protect Sam and not use her for anything, ever!" Opie shouted. Jax stilled from where he had been struggling to break free of Juice and Happy. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm using Sam?! I would never do that to her Opie, and you don't fucking know me if you think I would!" Jax shouted, struggling against the guys again. Opie was about to shout something back when a voice interrupted them. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

><p>When Sam woke up that morning, she woke up to the feeling of complete and utter contentment wrapped up in a thick layer of love. Both emotions were the cause of one thing, or rather one person, only. And that person was Jax Teller himself.<p>

She lay in bed for a moment, smiling to herself as the memory of the nights confessions danced inside her head. And it was then that a thought occurred to her, she was Jax's old lady. She was his, and he was hers. She climbed out of bed, beaming brightly as she dressed in a pair of white wash jeggings and a thin white long sleeved AC/DC shirt, throwing her cut over it. As she made her way towards the door of the room, she was almost certain that nothing could go wrong. Almost. And then, she heard it.

It was the sound of two people yelling at each other, and considering where she was it wouldn't have been that abnormal, but the things was that she knew those voices. The voices of Jax and Opie. And she knew that if they were yelling, especially at each other, the scene she was just about to walk into would not be a pretty one. And indeed, it wasn't. Just another moment when Sam hated being right when it came to Jax and her brother.

Despite having had suspected what was going on, Sam could help but shout when she saw Jax being held back by Juice and Happy with a red jaw and her brother being held back by Tig and Bobby with the assistance of Half-Sack with murderous intent in Opie's eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She shouted, her eyes traveling toward the two now frozen parties. Jax and Opie both opened their mouths to speak, but before they could say anything Sam held up a hand to silence them. "Not you. Half-Sack, what happened?" Sam asked, turning to look at the prospect. Half-Sack looked nervous, but when it came down to it Sam scared him far more than Opie or Jax did and he'd rather not face her wrath any time soon. "I went to get Jax something to drink when he got to the bar and when I got back, he told the guys you had agreed to be his old lady. Then Opie got here and I went to get him a drink. When I came back Juice told Opie you were together and then Opie punched Jax and accused him of using you making Jax say that Opie didn't know him if he thought that."

Sam was silent for a moment, processing what she had just heard before she looked back at the other guys with a stony expression. She glared slightly at Juice, "Why in the hell did you think it was a good idea to tell my brother I was in a relationship?" She asked rhetorically, making Juice look down and rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Sam then turned to Jax, "Why didn't you try and handle this civilly?" She asked. Jax looked sheepish, "I would have, had Opie not punched me and pissed me off before saying what he said." Sam nodded, she couldn't honestly say she was surprised. And then, Sam turned to Opie.

"Why'd you get kissed off when you found out Jax and I were together?" She asked. Opie looked at her, "You're not supposed to be with him, or anybody in this club for that matter." He stated firmly, making the other guys shuffle back a bit nervously. Sam's stony expression turned into one of disbelief and slight anger. "Really Opie? Is that what this is about, the club? Because if so I think you seem to forget the fact that, unlike you, I actually want to be a part of it. I'm a member of it Opie, both as an active Son and an old lady. I've tried the normal life, or as normal as one for me could ever be and I didn't like it. I hated it. So, if the club is what it's about, then it's best you let it go. Because I love this place, and ill be damned if I leave it." Sam was firm, her eyes burning with a fiery passion that showed just how true her words were. Opie sighed, "It's not just that Sam, you're my little sister. You're too young to be in a serious relationship." It was clear to everyone but Opie that whatever thin ice he had been skating on before with Sam, had just cracked.

Sam laughed bitterly, "Young? Opie, I'm thirty years old. Hell, there are woman in their twenties, some are even nineteen and younger in some states, who are married. And as for me being your little sister, I'm fairly certain you made your loyalties very clear two years ago, when you turned your back on this club and on me." Opie flinched at the bitter tone in his sister's voice, he regretted his actions, the things he said to her and the others and leaving the club altogether. "You know what? Fine. Just fine Sam. But, when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me." Opie spat, roughly shrugging off the others before storming out of the clubhouse and leaving them in silence.

* * *

><p>When Gemma and Clay walked into the clubhouse they found Jax and Sam flirting while playing a game of pool, Juice and Happy were arm wrestling with Tig cheering them on, while Bobby and Chibs sat watching them all and laughing as they drank. Of course, Gemma could still feel that fog of tension that hung heavily in the air. She didn't mention it, focusing instead on the looks Jax and Sam shared and the grins the guys would shoot at the two every once in awhile.<p>

"So?" She asked, going to stand behind them and place her hands on her hips. The two turned around slowly and Jax grinned when be saw the expectant look on his mother's face. "Ma, I'd like you to meet my old lady." Jax said proudly, grinning at the ecstatic look on his mother's face and the playful scoff Sam gave him at the poor joke.

That night they partied, and they partied hard, because John Teller's prophecy had come true and the Prince and Princess were finally together after all that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And here's Chapter Seven. I didn't quite like how this one turned out, but I think it was fairly decent and I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible for you guys. Sam and Jax are finally together, but just because Sam is now Jax's old lady that doesn't mean that she's gonna back down and stop being a Son, or Daughter. Opie's obviously not happy, but can we really blame him? Can Sam? Gemma's happy about thei relationship and it was reveled this chapter that it was actually John Teller who predicted that Jax and Sam would end up together, and it did! No, in case anyone is worried, this is not the end of Midnight Rider, I've got big plans for our beloved characters and the story is only just beggining. Remember, next chapter is when Midngiht Rider merges with the show, meaning that the Mayans finally make an appearance! What will Sam's reaction to them be and vice versa? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**In other news, I might write a Twilight fic, it would be a Jasper x Bella pairing. If you don't know what that pairing is, or haven't read anything about it I highly suggest you do, I've been hooked for a while. Anyways, if I did write it, would you guys perchance take a peek at it when I post it for me? Please? It would make my day! If you'd like to here the summary ahead of time just PM me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~E.S. **


End file.
